


Mate or Foe

by Asher141



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher141/pseuds/Asher141
Summary: Amelia is frozen at the age of 15 because of Jasper and Maria but she now lives with the Cullens and goes with Alice and Bella to save Edward from the wicked Volturi but Alec Volturi makes her question if he really is a bad guy
Relationships: Alec/Original Female Character(s), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I was an only child, my father was in the confederate army while my mother died in childbirth taking the baby with her so I was left alone with my nurse maid who stuck around so I wasn’t left all alone while my father fought the war. Our small 2 bedroom cabin was set in a wooded area about half a day's ride from the nearest town which gave us privacy and land to farm and raise farm animals which consisted of chickens, cows, lambs and horses. It was nearing sundown when the red eyed people came, I hid under my bed as I heard my nursemaid's pained screams then silence. I tried to remain quiet but screamed when the bed was thrown across the room and a tall blonde male with bright red eyes lent down and sniffed my neck before he opened his mouth and bit me, all I felt was a burning pain spread through my body.

74 YEARS LATER

I gave Jasper a quick kiss as I finished getting dressed.

“Do you remember the newborn Peter that escaped a while back?”

I gave Jasper a questioning look as I nodded my head in confirmation, Jasper looked around the empty barn to make sure no one was lurking outside or nearby. Once he was satisfied that no one would hear him he stepped closer to me leaning down so he could whisper in my ear.

“He came back, he told me about a coven who lives peacefully in the north. I want you to come with me when I leave, I want to give you a better life.”

“W-what about Maria. She will hunt us down and kill us, she won’t let you leave willingly.”

Jasper smiled as he grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers.

“Then we will kill her, her sisters have already abandoned her and the newborns are loyal to me. We can kill her and all the recent newborns and let the others go while me and you go north to find this coven. Please Amy, I can’t leave without you.”

I took an unnecessary breath as I nodded my head in agreement, I would never forgive myself if I let Jasper go and something happened to him.

“Maria plans on going out to hunt on her own tonight, when she leaves we will kill the newborns and then leave. I would rather not have to kill her, she trained both of us. She knows how we think, how we work, she would slature us Jasper.”

Jasper smirked a little at me as he playfully bit at my neck.

“I doubt she could beat me but it doesn’t matter, if you don’t want to fight her then we won’t.”

\--COUPLE HOURS LATER--

I said my goodbyes to Maria before she left in the night promising to be back before the sun came up, Jasper gave us 4 hours to do everything and leave to give us plenty of time to get away.

I killed the last newborn as Jasper explained what was going to happen to the older ones that could control their thirst without a handler. I held my hand out to Jasper as he smiled at me and pulled me into a deep kiss as we started our way north to find a new way of life.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jasper and I met a pixie like vampire named Alice, who turned out to be Jasper’s mate. I was happy Jasper found his mate who accepted mine and Jasper’s now sibling bond despite us being ex-lovers. Alice led us to Washington to meet a coven that led a new way of feeding, Carslile Cullen and his coven fed on animals and lived a civilized lifestyle where they co-existed with humans. Carslile and his wife Esme accepted us right away as we agreed to change to feeding on animals while Rosalie and Emmett and Edward were a little weary at first but after a century of living with them we all were a family who accepted and trusted each other 100%. I grew close to Edward as we were the only two without mates, we understood each other's loneliness. After centuries of moving around we finally moved back to Forks, Washington and enrolled in the local Forks High School, Rose, Emmett and Jasper enrolled as Juniors while Alice and Edward enrolled as Sophomores while I was stuck being enrolled as a freshman due to me being stuck at the age of 15. The first year of us being back went by smoothly with no accidents until the second semester of sophomore year, Edward came home and started packing a bag saying he was going to stay at the Denali coven in Alaska. The first few days after he left I started noticing how a short brunette girl would give us brief looks throughout lunch, it grew worse after Edward came back, and the next thing I knew Edward was talking to her and spending time with her and even said he was going to bring her over so we could meet her.

I sat on the bar stool watching everyone bustle around the kitchen trying to make italian food for Bella, Rose had a permanent frown on her face which only grew deeper as the smell of sweet blood came wafting into the house along with Edwards soft yet deep voice. Once Bella came around the corner with Edward in tow, Esme didn’t waste any time as she was the first one to greet Bella by telling her that we made italian for her, Bella gave her a small smile before saying she ate before she came because we don’t eat, this obviously angered Rose as she broke a glass bowl in her hand.

“Is no one going to talk about how dangerous this is!”

Emmett walked around the counter to grab her and try to calm her down, I looked at Edward who had a mild angry look on his face but it was Esme who tried to talk to Rose.

“Rose-”

“NO! This could end very bad for all of us!”

I nodded my head in agreement while Bella opened her mouth to actually say something to the angered blonde.

“You mean bad when I become the meal.”

Carlisle couldn’t help but chuckle but covered it with his hand as Rose glared daggers at Bella. Lucky Alice and Jasper came into the room, Alice went straight for Bella and gave her a big hug saying they were going to be the best of friends which obviously freaked Bella out until Edward stepped in and told Bella Alice could see the future. I started to get overwhelmed by Bella’s scent so I stood up from the bar and walked past Jasper who grabbed my arm silently asking if I was alright, I gave him a small smile and went to cover my throat so he knew I was just thirsty Jasper gave me node and let me go.

After I had fed on a deer I sat on the steps of the porch alone until Jasper sat next to me.

“I can feel your jealousy toward Bella.”

“I-its not toward Bella per say, it’s just now that Edward found her I am the only one without someone and for the first time I feel alone. When you met Alice I didn’t feel anything but joy for you because it gave me hope that my mate is out there waiting for me like Alice was waiting for you but I’m starting to give up hope, I mean if brooding Edward can find a mate so easily then why can’t I?”

Jasper pulled into his chest to try and comfort me, there was nothing he could say because I was right everyone had found their mate so easy Alice waited for Jasper to leave Maria and then she went to him, Rose stumbled upon Emmett dying from a bear attack and now Edward found his mate in a human girl that went to school with us. I wished I could cry to express my sorrow at not finding my mate yet but I could only dry sobe into my ex-lovers chest as he rubbed my back trying to comfort me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I decided to take a page from Edward and stay with the Denali coven, it was a big move for me, this would be the first time since I was turned that I wasn’t with Jasper, it scared and excited me.

“You will be just fine, I know some time away will really do you good.”

“Thanks Alice. You will call if anything happens right?”

“Of course, I will have Jasper call everyday and we will even come and visit. This is like your first step into womanhood!”

I gave her one last hug before I said my goodbyes to the rest of the family, Jasper was waiting outside for me, he was the last one I would be saying goodbye too.

“Well Jasper, are you going to give me an inspiring speech to make me less nervous.”

Jasper gave me a small smile as he pulled me into a hug, I didn’t hesitate in wrapping my arms around his waist.

“You take care of yourself Amy. It won’t be the same without you here.”

“I’m not leaving forever, I’ll be back for your graduation, you know I have never missed one.”

Jasper laughed as I pulled away from him, I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I took a deep breath as I turned to face the woods, I hesitated for a second until I felt Jasper push me a little toward the woods, urging me to go so I took off without looking back.

When I arrived at the Denali coven house Carmen and Eleazar greeted me and led me to the spare room that would be mine. 

“We will let you get settled in. We are going hunting soon if you want to join, if not Tanya is going to be staying here.”

“It has been a while since I had hunted so I will join you once I have changed.”

\--TIME SKIP--

I had been with the Denali’s for a while not wanting to go back and be the only one without a mate but when I got a call from Alice saying Edward was in danger of exposing himself to the Volturi, I didn’t hesitate as I left not saying bye to anyone in the house. I got to Bella’s house in record timing with just enough time to get in the backseat before Alice sped off to the airport. It didn’t take us long to get on a plane to Italy, once the plane had touched down Alice said she would meet us in the parking lot with a car for us. The drive to Volterra was short due to Alice going as fast as the yellow porsche she stole could go, Bella was freaking out and close to hyperventilating and couldn’t stop shifting around in the seat. Once we got close to the castle we were stopped by crowds of people and the police who said we couldn’t take our car any further. I opened the passenger door and pushed Bella out as Alice leant across me giving Bella directions to where Edward was.

“Bella, you have to go to him, he will see us coming and rush it. You are the only one he can’t see, he is under the clock tower. Go! Hurry!”

Bella took off through the crowd of people while Alice parked the car and pulled out two scarves and two sunglasses.

“Here, put this on and come on. We need to hurry.”

I wrapped the scarf around my head, and put the sunglasses on and followed Alice down the street. Once we got to the castle Alice pushed open the door and stepped inside, the two Volturi guards who had Edward and Bella cornered backed up once they saw they were now outnumbered. I could tell they still wanted a fight but were stopped by a short vampire in all black, once the vampire pulled their hood back everyone averted their eyes out of fear and respect but mostly out of fear. Jane Volturi was someone you don't mess with or even look at in fear of her gift, the power of pain, even if it was all an illusion she could make you feel like you were being burned alive, which was kind of ironic because I could literally burn someone alive with my power of pyrokinesis. None of us hesitated to follow Jane when she turned on her heels and walked back toward the elevator, the elevator ride was awkward to say the least, no one wanted to look at each other and Bella’s fear was almost suffocating and the only noise that could be heard was her breathing and frantic heartbeats. Once the elevator doors opened I all but ran out but was careful not to get too close to Jane in my attempts at putting distance between me and Bella. At least I started to lose control but I was stopped by Alice who simply grabbed my hand and gave me a smile.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

I ignored Alice assuming she was trying to make Bella feel better as two big doors were thrown open as Jane strolled confidently into the throne room where the three kings sat waiting for us.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I had to take some deep breaths to control myself as Jane led us into the middle of the room facing the three kings who sat on their thrones, Marcus was on the far left he was hunched over and a depressing air hung around him that even made me depressed just by looking at him next was Aro, he was standing now it was obvious he was the main leader and whatever he said goes but it was Cauis who was seated on the far right that looked like he wanted to order our execution before we even fully walked into the throne room. Aro practically bounced down the little steps toward us with a manic grin on his face as he pushed Bella’s hand aside to hold Edwards. I ignored Aro as I looked toward the boy that had greeted Jane when we first walked in, he was tall, wearing a pearl grey suit that fitted him nicely his hair was dark brown but he had the same angelic features and red eyes as Jane. I ignored Aro’s rambling for the most part until Felix went to kill Bella and Edward got in the middle, Alice was being held by Demetri so I went to help Edward after Felix threw him across the room but was stopped by a hand wrapping around my throat daring me to try something. Once Felix had Edward pinned and was about to rip Edwards head off Aro held up his hand to stop Felix as Bella begged Aro to kill her instead, of course Bella talked about Edwards soul that was the one thing Edward wanted to preserve in Bella, the one thing he didn’t want his venom to take from her. Aro was going to kill her anyway that was a given but I guess he was going to have Felix kill Edward first to spare him the pain but that was all stopped when Bella offered herself willingly as long as Edward got to go free. That interested Aro for about a minute before he stalked closer to Bella ready to kill her but was stopped when Alice said she had seen Bella become one of us, Aro was of course fascinated by Alice’s gift as was everyone who met her. I guessed Aro wasn’t only paying attention to the vision that proved Bella would become one of us because Aro quickly turned to me, I was the only one he hadn’t interacted with nor has he got to delve into my mind.

“My dear Amelia, I haven’t got to properly meet you yet.”

Aro held out his hand not giving me a choice to deny him, I quickly grabbed his hand wanting to get this out of the way, I guess Aro wasn’t prepared for what he saw because he gave a quite hiss as he gripped my hand harder when Aro finally let my hand go he looked around the room at everyone before coming back to me.

“I can’t help but admire you for your dedication to the man who turned you then forced you to fight in the southern wars, you even stayed by his side as he found his own mate leaving you alone.”

I knew what he was doing, he was trying to test my loyalty to the Cullens, to Jasper.

“Him finding Alice gave me hope of me finding my mate, he was my mentor and someone who gave me hope when I started to lose it. I owe him my life.”

“Such dedication but I know your thoughts, your dedication to him is wavering as of late with all the rest of the Cullens having mates you are still alone but that could change today, right now, actually.”

So Alice had a vision of my mate and by Aro’s words I had to assume whoever it was, was apart of the Volturi, he knew from my thoughts that I would do anything to be with my mate, he knew my greatest weakness and he was exploiting it.

“So you know who he is, then.”

Aro gave me a manic grin as he clapped his hands together.

“Yes I do but I won’t reveal him, that could alter the outcome.”

I wasn’t stupid, I watched as Aro kept giving Alec Volturi glances and he even nudged his head in Alec’s direction, Aro wasn’t going say Alec’s name which infuriated me but it was a blessing, I didn’t want me being mated to Alec Volturi broadcasted before I had time to wrap my head around what was happening.

“You are more than welcome to stay here with us for however long you wish.”

I knew if I agreed to stay there was no way Aro would let me leave but I could use it to my advantage and get my siblings and Bella out safely.

“I would love to stay for a week or two until I figure this out but I would like to see my siblings out of the castle safely.”

Aro’s smile grew wider as I agreed to stay, he looked back over at Edward and Bella and Alice.

“Go and make your preparations.”

Aro went back to his throne and sat down as we shuffled out following Demetri back the way we came, we were passed by a group of tourists who were headed to the throne room to feed the red eyed vampires, I couldn’t help the burn in my throat as my eyes lingered on the group of humans to long but I was quickly brought out of my trance by a hard shove from Edward who glared at me obviously reading my thoughts about drinking human blood.

Once we were left alone in the waiting room with the human receptionist Edward had Bella sit down then turned on me, judging by the glare on his face I knew we were going to argue and I was not going to back down.

“What the hell was that! You agreed to stay! You are mated to Alec of all people!”

“At least my mate isn’t some weak suicidal human who almost got all of us killed! I deserve to be happy and be with my mate as much as you do so don’t get angry with me because I chose to accept my mate from the start instead of fighting it like you did.”

Edward gave a harsh glare before he sat down and pulled Bella close to him. I turned my back to him not wanting to look at him.

“You are just desperate for love, you have always been. It’s pathetic.”

I didn’t turn around as the chair that was next to Edward burst into flames.

“Don’t push me Edward, I have incinerated vampires for saying less.”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The room was silent save for the breathing and heartbeats of the two humans, I sat on the other side of the room away from Edward and next to Alice who patted me on the shoulder. I felt kinda bad when the secretary got up and pulled a fire extinguisher out from under her desk and put out the chair that was still on fire.

“I’m sorry about the chair.”

The secretary gave me a smile as she went back to her desk. I looked over at Edward and Bella, Bella was snuggled up to Edward as he rubbed her back. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for what I had said but Edward pushed me too far, he knows how long I have waited to find my mate, they all did. I just hope my family can accept him like Alice has.

We sat in silence until Demetri came to escort them out, I gave Alice a hug and told Bella to take care of herself, I didn’t acknowledge Edward. Once they were out of the room I noticed Alec standing by the reception desk waiting for me, I grew nervous as I approached him.

“Aro wishes to speak with you again before I show you to your rooms.”

Alec didn’t wait for a response as he turned and walked back toward the throne room, I was a little nervous there would be blood and bodies on the floor but when Alec opened the doors I was surprised to see the room just as clean as when I was here the first time. Aro was already standing in the middle of the room waiting for me, I noticed the room was mostly empty of vampires, save the three kings were there along with Felix, Jane and Alec.

“I do apologize for burning the chair in the waiting room.”

Aro just waved it off as he walked closer to me.

“Not to worry dear, I am prepared for things to burn around here while you are with us. I must say it is quite a gift you have, I would love a demonstration but that will have to wait for another time. I do owe you some alone time with your mate. Alec you can take Amelia to her rooms now.”

I smiled at Aro as I followed Alec out of the throne room. Once we made it to the rooms I would be staying in Alec turned on me, forcing me against the wall. I thought he was going to attack me or say hurtful things but I was unprepared for him to slam his lips onto mine but I didn’t hesitate in returning the kiss. I had been waiting for what felt like a lifetime for him, I wasn’t going to ruin the moment by talking or doing anything else but being as physically close to him as possible. And that's what we did for the next day and a half, only exchanging short sentences as we discovered every inch of each other's bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I was allowed to hunt in the nearby forest as long as I had an escort, no one wanted to go with the ‘bambi eater’ to hunt but surprisingly Jane had volunteered. Jane stayed close to me until I caught the scent of a deer, I almost laughed at the irony, Jane was the main one who called me a ‘bambi eater’ and yet my first meal here would be a deer and she was watching. Jane did give me my privacy once I had tracked the deer, she stayed a couple yards back until I was done and had washed off my hands and mouth in a river.

“So do I need to give the typical speech about if you hurt my brother I’ll make you wish you were never born.”

“No, I already assumed you would. I’m actually surprised you haven’t used your gift on me or glared at me or tried to run me off yet.”

“I thought about it but Marcus came and talked to me, told me I need to support my brother and his new mate because I don’t want to be the reason he turns out like him, sad, lonely, depressed and suicidal. After that I decided to give you a chance, if you make my brother happy then I’ll be happy and I can hear how happy you make him, actually the whole castle can hear how happy you make him and how happy he makes you.”

If I was still human my whole face would have been red at Jane's words.

“T-the whole castle could hear?”

“Oh yeah! Felix and Demetri even had a bet on how long you two would continue. Felix said you two wouldn’t stop until hunger drove you out of the room while Demetri gave you a day, I bet two days.”

I didn’t respond as I was too embarrassed while Jane laughed at me and continued on to the castle.

I ran to Alec’s room once I was, he was sitting on the couch with a book, I had planned on having a conversation with him about being quiet but just looking at him turned me on to the point where I couldn’t think straight and when he glanced over his shoulder at me and smiled I lost it. I pinned him to the couch and started pulling his clothes off.

I laid in bed with the blanket draped over me as Alec ran his fingers through my hair that was a tangled mess by now.

“How was hunting with my sister? I do hope she didn’t scare you too badly.”

“Actually she told me how she can hear how happy I make you and the whole castle can hear and get this Felix, Demetri and Jane had a bet going on how long we would continue.”

Alec chuckled as he turned me on my back kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his shoulders playing with his hair.

“I want you to bite me.”

Alec jumped back like I had burned him causing me to sit up with a worried look on my face, scared I had offended him.

“What, why?”

“I can’t stay forever right now, I have to go back to my family I promised I would and I want something to tell everyone I'm yours. Please Alec, just bite me on the neck.”

“You want me to bite you which will hurt almost as much as the first bite that turned you, the bite will also leave a permanent scar on your neck and you want all of that so everyone will know you are mine.”

I nodded my head as Alec smiled at me and shook his head.

“You are perfect, you know that, but if that is what you really want then I will do it on one condition. You bite too. If you are going to bare my bite mark for eternity then I will have yours for eternity.”

I squealed as I jumped up and tackled him making both of us tumble off the bed, the rest of the day and night was spent lounging around the room sharing sweet kisses and touches not wanting the night to end for in the morning I had to leave to return to my family.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

When the sun started to rise over the horizon I pulled myself away from Alec and went to the bathroom to shower. I was in the middle of washing my body when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pulled me against a naked chest.

“I still haven’t bit you yet and you did say you wanted it before you left.”

I opened my mouth to reply to him but only moaned loudly as Alec entered me in one swift motion, he started slow at first but quickly picked up the pace, before long Alec had me up against the wall and was pumping in and out of me at an inhuman speed. I was close to coming undone when Alec sank his teeth into my neck, the pain was intense but slowly mixed in with the pleasure and soon I was screaming his name as I came undone around him. Alec didn’t pull out as he turned me around to face him pulling my legs up to wrap around his waist as he picked up his pace again, when I felt Alec getting close I started to kiss along his neck before I sank my teeth deep into his flesh, Alec hissed loudly as he buried himself deep inside of me filling me up with his essence for what felt like the hundredth time since our first time together.

After getting cleaned up and finishing my shower I got dressed and left Alec’s room, Aro wanted to see me in the throne room before I returned to Forks, Alec was going to wait for me in the reception area before taking me to the airport. When the doors opened Aro jumped up from his throne with a smile on his face.

“Amelia! It is so sad that you must leave us and poor Alec will be so upset to see you go.”

“I am sad to be leaving Alec too but I promised my family I would return to them but when Bella is turned I will leave my family for good and remain with Alec for eternity.”

“That is such good news! Then we will anxiously await your return with news of Bella's transformation.” 

I gave Aro a bow of respect as I left the throne room in a hurry, ready to be free of Aro’s power hungry stare.

I hugged Alec and kissed him as the secretary turned her head away to give us a little privacy.

“Come on, we have to leave or you will miss your flight.”

I huffed as I took Alec's hand and left the castle.

Once we were at the airport I hugged Alec for the last time.

“I’ll write to you everyday and whenever I am around your area I’ll stop by to see you.”

I wanted to cry but couldn’t as I kissed him one last time before walking off to board my flight back to Washington.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

When I arrived back home Alice was the first to greet me with a big hug, everyone else was happy to see me except for Edward who didn’t even come down to welcome me back. Alice must have sensed what I was feeling as she gave me a small smile.

“Just give him time, he will come around.”

I ignored Alice as I walked up to my room to have some privacy. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a pen and paper to write Alec.

Dear, My Love

I arrived home safely and was greeted by my family except for Edward, he wasn’t there to greet me and still has not greeted but Alice assures me that Edward will get over it in due time.  
I hope all is well for you in Volterra, I do find myself missing the bright city of Volterra and you, I do miss you from the moment I had to leave your side. I did wish to come back to Bella being changed so I could say goodbye to the whole family and then leave to be with you. I do have to go to school tomorrow so I must go, I anxiously await your reply.

Love, Amelia

I folded my letter and put it aside to mail out tomorrow when I heard a knock on my door Alice peeked her head into the room.

“Are you going to get dressed for our graduation? Oh! And we are going to have a party tonight.”

I looked down at what I was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, not something that I would be caught dead in at a graduation.

“Yeah, give me a minute to get ready and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Alice closed the door as I got up and went to my closet, I chose a dress that leaves my shoulders uncovered, instead it's supported around my neck and flows down into a beautiful court neckline. It's a tight fit which accentuates my breasts, but it does so in an elegant manner. My arms have been covered all the way down to my wrists. The sleeves are a tight, but comfortable fit from top to bottom, allowing for enough movement while still looking stylish. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and left to go downstairs, once downstairs I saw that Esme, Carlisle and Rose and Emmett were the only one waiting while the others had gone on ahead. Emmett had a big shit eating grin on his face while everyone else had a conflicted look on theirs, at first I didn’t understand then I realized that I had pinned my hair up and so the bite mark Alec gave me was on display for them.

“So, did you break a lot of things?”

I didn’t answer as Rose hit Emmett while Carlisle and Esme gave Emmett a look that told him to shut up. Nothing else was said as we left, I rode with Carlisle and Esme while Rose and Emmett took their own cars.

After graduation Alice rushed us all home to finish getting ready for the party and start to set out the food for all the humans. The party started at 8:00 and almost the whole school showed up to see what kind of party the Cullen’s would throw. Halfway through the party three wolves show up who were invited by Bella, I was going to kick them out when Alice interrupted by having a vision of an army of newborn vampires coming for Bella. We ended the party early as Carlisle and Esme came back from their hunt to discuss what we were going to do. The wolves that Bella invited stayed behind wanting to know what was going to happen, Alice explained what happened in her vision and that they were coming to Forks instead of us going to Seattle. Jacob was quick to volunteer the pack to help which was admirable but Bella didn’t seem to like that, I couldn’t handle Bella being more worried about Jacobs safety then Edward.

“Bella you need to shut up. Our coven is in danger again because of you, Victoria is targeting you. Victoria wants to kill Edward, she will be coming for Edward not Jacob. Edward is your mate and is in danger you should be more worried about him then some mutt.”

I stormed out before anyone could say anything, I didn’t need them to say anything I knew I shouldn’t have said anything but I couldn’t keep my mouth shut over Bella’s disrespect to Edward. After the family meeting was over the wolves left with an agreement to meet for a training session that me and Jasper would be leading due to our background in fighting in the southern armies, I couldn’t help the excitement I felt at the prospect of fighting again.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I stood next to Jasper as Edward and Bella arrived for the training session, I glared at Edward as he led Bella around the car, I made my dislike for Bella being at the session known to my family but Edward wasn’t gonna leave her unprotected at all.   
I smelled the wolves before I could see them come out of the tree line, they were in wolf forms obviously not trusting us in their human forms. Carslile stepped forward and told them a little more about newborns and why they should be feared than he introduced me and Jasper. Jasper was quick to establish his dominance by standing in front of me, pacing back and forth in front of the wolves.

“Right, newborns don’t need thousands like a human army and no human army can stand against them.”

After Jasper explained how to fight a newborn Jasper called for Emmett as he was the closest thing to a newborn we had, he ran right at Jasper and Jasper was quick to take him down. Jasper paired the rest of them up with each other so the wolves could see us fight, I stood off the side watching all of them fight before I made my move. I was quick in taking down everyone before I went for Jasper who dodged my first strike but I quickly flipped over him and tried to push him down in the dirt, I was unsuccessful as Jasper turned and grabbed my arm pulling me to him and flipping me so I was put in a headlock. I tapped out as I knew I couldn’t escape, when I stood I saw that everyone was watching me and Jasper, I didn’t say anything as I moved off to the side as Jasper continued the training session.

JASPER’S POV

After I called the session I walked over to Emmett’s jeep where0... Bella sat.

“Hey, Jasper. Can I ask how you and Amelia know so much about newborns?”

I chuckled as I rolled up my sleeves to show her all the bitemarks I had, she then showed me her bite mark that James had given her, the bite mark that should have turned her into one of us.

“Yes, well. We didn’t have the same upbring as our adopted siblings. I was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary, until I met Maria. She was an immortal who turned me to control her army, she wanted me to go out and find more people to turn and I came across Amelia and her nanny living in a cabin in the woods, the newborns I had with me killed the nanny but I went inside and found Amelia and turned her. Amelia was an out of control newborn and with her gift Maria didn’t want to kill her so Maria told me to find a way to keep her under control so I took her as my lover and she was my lover up until we met Alice.”

I could tell I had peeked Bella’s interest when I told her about Amelia being my ex-lover who still stuck around even with me being with Alice.

“H-how did Alice take you and Amelia being lovers? How did Amelia take you finding Alice?”

Alice wrapped her arms around me, I couldn’t help but smile as her scent flooded my senses. Alice came around to stand next to me to answer Bella’s question.

“I am very grateful for Amelia, when I had my first vision of Jasper I knew I couldn’t go to him because Maria would have ordered him to kill me and he would have but because of Amelia he started seeing through Maria. Amelia is the reason Jasper ended up leaving so that we could be together.”

Edward came over and ushered Bella in the jeep as me and Alice left to go hunting.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The night before the battle Edward and Bella camped out in the mountains while the rest of us hunted, I chose to hunt further away from my family so I could have peace and quiet but I soon scensed someone fast approaching. I got into a defensive position until I saw the black cloak and red eyes.

“Is that how you greet your mate, by getting ready to attack me.”

I smiled as I ran to Alec and jumped into his waiting arms, I kissed him all over his neck and face as Alec ran his hands under my shirt and up my back. Once Alec had put me down he started kissing my neck and trying to pull my shirt off.

“Alec, wait. Tell me the Volturi isn’t behind the newborns.”

“No, we aren’t but we aren’t here to stop them either. Jane decided to let them do what they were created to do.”

I took a step away from him as Alec grabbed my hand stopping me from running away.

“I don’t have a say in the matter, Jane wants Bella dead for what happened in Italy. I tried to talk to her but she won’t change her mind, that’s why I came to find you to ask if you would come with me.”

I glared at him as I pulled my hand away from him.

“Alec, I won’t abandon my family to die. I understand you can’t intervene but I won’t stand on the side lines.”

I could see Alec frown as his shoulders sagged a little, I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me.

“But we could have pre-battle sex.”

Alec smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and bent down and captured my lips with his, I was quick to unbutton his shirt as he just ripped mine down the front.

I tried to fix my clothes the best I could as Alec finish buttoning his shirt back.

“You bastard ripped my clothes while your clothes are all fine.”

“Well, I do have to get back to the other and I could ruin my reputation as the witch twin if I come back with my clothes all ripped and wrinkled.”

Alec kissed me deeply before he was gone, leaving me alone in the woods. I hunted before I went back to the house.  
I tried to cover myself the best I could as I walked into the living room were Emmett and Jasper sat watching the news.

“Hey, what happened to you?”

Jasper turned to look at me as Emmett got up to check and make sure I was okay.

“Emmett, she’s fine. Leave her alone to go clean up.”

I gave Jasper a smile as I walked past them and up to my room to be alone for the rest of the night.

In the morning we were all in the field waiting for the newborns, the wolves were in the woods behind us waiting to ambush the newborns. We all got in a defensive position when the scent of vampires hit us, we could hear them running and hissing, Bella’s blood was leading them right to us.

The newborns burst through the trees and ran right toward us, I ran at the vampires and jumped taking off the head of one of the newborns by then the rest of my family had joined the fight and soon after the wolves came running into the clearing. I tried to keep my distance from the wolves not completely trusting them to not turn on us but I saw a wolf struggling with a newborn that almost had their arms around them, I was hesitant to save them but went ahead and ripped the newborn's head off. 

Once all the newborns were dead I was in charge of setting them all on fire as Emmett and Jasper made piles for me. I wasn’t paying attention to anyone until I heard screaming, when I turned I saw one of the wolves get crushed by a newborn before the newborn was killed, once I reached them Jacob was being looked at by Carslile, Alice stood still as Edward bent down next to Carslile.

“Carslile, the wolves have to go, the Volturi won’t honor our pack with them.”

Carslile stood up as the rest of the wolf pack gently picked Jacob up and took off into the woods, we all gathered around Carslile as he stood with his arms around Esme. I had to stop myself from running to Alec when I saw him and the rest of the guards enter the clearing and make their way to us.

“I’ve never seen a coven survive an attack of this size and remain intact.”

Jane looked bored while Demetri looked around at all the piles of bodies that were burning.

“Looks like we missed an entertaining fight.”

I almost glared at Alec as he said that knowing it was a lie.

“Yes, it’s rare that we are rendered unnecessary.”

“If you would have arrived half an hour earlier you would have fulfilled your purpose.”

I openly glared at Edward as Jane looked pissed giving him a glare daring him to keep talking.

“Pity.”

Jane looked at all of us again before her eyes landed on something behind us, she had a small smile on her face.

“Looks like you missed one.”

I looked behind us to see a girl around my age, she looked terrified before she fell over in pain screaming as Jane used her gift.

“Why did you come?”

“You don’t have to do that, she will tell you whatever you want.”

Esme obviously didn’t like watching Jane torture the girl.

“I know.”

“Riley said our thoughts weren’t safe.”

The girl was breathing hard even though we didn’t need to breathe.

“Her name was Victoria, perhaps you heard of her.”

“Edward, if the Volturi knew about Victoria they would have acted, isn’t that right Jane.”

Carslile was trying to ease the tension that was starting to build up between Edward and Jane. Jane knew Edward couldn’t do anything even though by now he knew her plan was to let the newborns destroy Bella.

“Of course. Felix, take care of that. I would like to go home.”

Felix smirked before he walked past Jane, as he walked past Esme, Carslile, Edward and Bella they all turned their heads away not wanting to look at the executioner. I moved to block his path, Felix stopped and looked behind him at Jane and Alec, not knowing what to do.

“I’ll do it.”

“I just want her dead.”

I went to the girl as she coward in fear not understanding what was happening

“Jasper.”

I didn’t have to say anything else as Jasper already knew what to do, she soon became calm and that's when I struck, taking her head clean off in one swift motion, I lit her body on fire with a wave of my hand. I turned to look at Felix who simply turned and walked back to where Jane waited.

“Caius will be interested in knowing that she is still human.”

“The date is set.”

Jane glared at Bella, she obviously wanted to use her gift on her but knew it wouldn’t do anything. I could tell the interaction was coming to end as Alec took a step forward holding his hand out toward me.

“Amelia, it's time to go.”

I walked forward to stand next to Alec who was quick to take my hand in his as I turned to look at my family.

“I have decided to go and be with Alec. Bella’s safe now, Victoria is dead and she will get turned after the wedding so it’s time for me to go and be happy with Alec.”

Alice was the first to come forward and hugged me with Jasper not far behind her, when Jasper hugged me I felt a calm feeling wash over me overpowering my feeling of sadness at leaving them behind. I took an unneeded breath as I turned toward Alec who was watching me intently, I nodded my head that I was ready to leave as Jane glared one more time at the Cullens before turning and walking away with me and Alec behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

We ran all the way to Seattle, Washington where they had a private jet to take us to Italy, Jane let Demetri and Felix leave to go feed before we board the plane.

“Are you going to stick to being a bambi eater or are you going to make the transition to human blood?”

“I honestly don’t know, I never gave it much thought, never thought I would be in a position to get back on human blood.”

“You need to decide now because we all need to feed before we board the plane.”

Alec squeezed my hand not having said anything as Jane waited for an answer.

“I’ll try human blood.”

“Are you sure mi amore, I can take you hunting in the woods if you want to continue your diet.”

“No Alec. Amelia has already chosen. Come, we need to hurry.”

I followed Jane as Alec stayed behind me watching me to see if I would show any signs of hesitation. Once we reached the city Jane led us down the abandoned street until we heard a group of drunken men stumbling along rounding the street corner headed for us, I could feel the familiar burn in the back of my throat and the pool of venom build up in my mouth. My vision zeroed in on the group of men, I pushed past Jane as I ran across the street and with vampire speed I had the group in the alley all with their neck snapped, I could smell Alec approaching as I finished draining the first male I stood up and pulled Alec into my arms kissing his neck leaving bloody kiss marks on him.

“I never knew watching someone feed would be a huge turn on.”

I smiled at Alec as I gently pushed him into the wall, I ran my hands down his chest and started pulling on his pants undoing his belt as he started to pull at my shirt. Once I got his pants undone I pulled them down to his ankle along with his boxers Alec made quick work of my pants and soon I was pushed against the wall with Alec pushing himself inside of me. Alec was rough with his movements forcing me to bury my head into his neck to stop me from screaming, Alec’s hips started stuttering as he got closer to his release, I could feel my own release building as Alec’s movements grew sloppier then it all came crashing down as Alec gave one last powerful thrust. I clung to Alec as he pulled out of me, lowering me down so my feet touched the ground, I pulled him in for a kiss, hoping he would take me again but Alec gave me a gentle peck on the lips as he pulled up his pants quickly fixing himself. I got dressed just as Jane walked around the corner with a scowl on her face as she looked at the bodies that were laying in the alley.

“We need to hurry and clean this up, the plane is ready to go and Demetri and Felix are waiting for us.”

Once everything was cleaned up, we headed for the jet that was waiting for us, while we ran to the jet I couldn’t help but think of Carlisle and how disappointed he would be when he hears about the disappearances in Seattle, he and the rest of them would know it was us, they would know I turned my back on the vegetarian lifestyle. I slowed down a little until I came to a complete stop in the middle of the woods, Jane kept running but Alec came to a stop in front of me with a worried expression on his face.

“I knew it was too soon for you to switch to human blood. We should have waited for you to get back to Italy then take it slow.”

“I-I disappointed Carlisle. He took me in when I was still on human blood, Jasper had already made the change the minute he met Alice but Carlisle took me on my first hunt for an animal, he was like a proud father when I killed my first deer. He taught me how to control my thirst, how to control my gift, he was my father. Hell he even taught me the bible when I went on my ‘I need religion’ faze and he even encouraged me to continue to believe even to this day.”

Alec didn’t say anything as he pulled me into a hug gently rubbing my back to calm me down.

“You will see him again mi amore, I promise.”


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Once we reached the castle Alec led me to the throne room where Aro, Caius and Marcus were waiting, Aro had a smile on his face when he saw me and Alec.

“AH! Young Amelia, we are so happy to see you and you changed diets. I hope you will be joining us permanently.”

“Everything is in order for Bella to be turned, and so it’s time for me to be with my mate. So yes I will be joining you permanently if you will have me.”

Aro happily clapped his hand as he got up from his throne, Aro was quick to pull me into a hug which made me feel uncomfortable.

“We would love for you to join us. Alec why don’t you show her to your rooms as I assume they will be staying with you.”

Alec bowed as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the throne room and down the hall and up some stairs to his room. Once in his room Alec pulled me over to his bed pushing me to lay down so we could cuddle.

“I want you to tell me about your past, I feel like I know nothing about you. You know all about my past and what I have been doing for the past century.”

“Well, um… I was turned by Jasper when he was working with Maria, I was an uncontrollable newborn. I would kill anything that moved be it vampire or human so Jasper found a way to channel my aggression. We were lovers until Jasper took me and fled from Maria and then we met Alice, she told us about Carlisle, I was against it but Alice took Jasper hunting and he came back with gold eyes and I knew Jasper would follow Alice anywhere so I went too. Then when Bella came into the picture we all took a vote on whether or not to kill her, me and Rosalie voted to kill her while everyone else voted to let her live but that night I went to Bella’s room while she was asleep, I was going to kill her but Carlisle showed up, talked me out of it. We never told anyone but after that I went to stay with the Denali’s until I got a call from Alice that Edward had come here to kill himself and you know the rest.”

“There has to be more, Bella didn’t show up until maybe a couple months ago, there are still centuries you are leaving out.”

“I was always the background sibling, I was too young to go off on my own like the others and I didn’t have a mate unlike everyone else. Edward was alone like I was but our personalities never mixed, he was more reserved and quiet while I was more open and loud, we would have good times together but I was always closer to Jasper and Emmett.”

“You won’t be a background sibling here, here you will be known, feared. I will make sure me and you get to travel, just us. I love you mi amore, I have loved you for thousands of years and I will love you for thousands more.”

I smiled at Alec and kissed him but we were interrupted with a knock on the door, I pulled away from Alec as Jane opened the door with a box in her hand.

“Master Aro has brought you a gift, a welcome to the family gift.”

I got up and made my way to the desk where Jane had put the box, I opened the box slowly, I knew what was inside the box. The Volturi necklace sat in the box with a gold chain wrapped around it, I knew this was Aro’s way of telling me I was going to have to work to stay with my mate, that I was going to join the Volturi guard. Alec wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the side of my neck, one of Alec’s hands reached out and took the necklace out of the box and pulled it around my neck, as I felt the necklace close around my neck I couldn’t help but feel like it was a jail cell door closing, keeping me locked down.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Days went by in a blur as I took my place in the Volturi guard, during the day I was in the throne room on guard duty but at night, at night it was just me and Alec alone exploring eachothers bodies with no one to interrupt. At night I could let all my worries and stress be literally pounded out of me by Alec who would take me roughly the second we got into the room. Over the course of weeks that went by I slowly began to forget about seeing the Cullen’s again, I began to make my peace with never seeing them again until Aro called for me.

“Master Aro, you wished to see me? Is there a mission I am needed for?”

“No, nothing like that dear. I have wonderful news, young Bella and Edward are to be married!”

Aro held up the wedding invitation for me to take, I took it but never glanced at it as Aro clasped me on the shoulder and turned me around to walk with him out of the throne room as Marcus and Caius went their separate ways.

“I am giving you and only you leave to go to the wedding as an ambassador for the Volturi. Now your plane ticket has already been booked, you leave tonight.”

I bowed to Aro before I walked off insearch of Alec who was in the library with a stack of books scattered on the table before him. I silently made my way over to him only for him to grab my arm and flip me onto the table, sending the books and papers flying to the floor. Alec stood in between my legs as he held my arms above my head on the table.

“I’m leaving tonight to go to Edward and Bella’s wedding, Aro’s orders.”

Alec didn’t say anything as he pulled me further down the table until my crouch was pushed up against his already simi-hard length, I moaned a little as I started to push myself against him wanting more, I needed more, more of him. I pulled my hands out of his grasp and started ripping at his clothes impatient and needed to feel him inside of me, Alec bit down on my neck as I let out a loud moan almost screaming as he ground himself into me fisting his hands into my hair with one hand as the other was wrapped around my waist pushing our lower halves together. We were so caught up in each other that neither one of us heard the door open and someone walked inside, at the sound of someone clearing their throat Alec slammed me back down on the table causing the table to crack and collapse sending me to the floor as Alec stood ready to attack whoever walked in on us.

“Master Caius. I- we didn’t hear you come in.”

I peeked over the edge of the broken table at Caius who had an angry look on his face, I grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled myself up and tried to fix my disheveled clothes as Alec stood with his hands down by his side not even trying to cover his exposed chest as the button’s on his shirt were scattered on the ground around us. Alec opened his mouth to speak but Caius held up his hand signaling both of us to keep our mouth shut.

“Leave the library. Do not let this happen again.”

Alec took my hand and pulled me out of the library as Caius simply walked past the broken table ignoring it, once the library doors were closed we sped off down the hallway. Once we were in another hallway I pushed Alec up against the wall and kissed him, Alec was quick to pull us into an empty supply closet so we could continue where we left off but this time we weren’t interrupted.

Later that night I stood at the gate leading to the plane saying my goodbyes to Demetri, Felix and Jane, Alec stood next to Jane looking at the ground upset that he couldn’t go with me. When it came time for me to say goodbye to Alec the rest of the guard stood back to give us some privacy, Alec wouldn’t look at me until I kissed him.

“I’ll be back when Bella wakes up from her transformation.”

“This is the first time we are going to be apart since you joined me in Volturi. What if something happens and I'm not there to protect you, I need to protect you. I’m your mate and I’m supposed to protect you but I can’t protect you if i’m not with you!”

Alec grabbed my arm as Jane came to stand by him gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Brother she must go, her plane is ready to take off.”

Alec didn’t let go of me until Jane pulled his hand off me, Jane held his hand as I gave him one last hug and a small kiss on the lips before I left to get on the plane.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I stood outside the Cullens house nervous to go in or to even go up to the door, I knew I should have hunted an animal or two before I came back but instead I hunted a human so my eyes were a bright red, showing my family my betrayal to their way of life.

“Does no one have vision!”

I smiled as I made my way around the house to where Alice was pointing out were Rosalie and Emmett to put logs. Once I stood on the porch Alice sharply turned around with a big smile on her face before running to me almost knocking me over in a hug. I hugged Alice back as Jasper wrapped his arms around both of us, I couldn’t help the smile that came across my face.

“How is the Volturi treating you?”

I sat on the couch in the living room as the rest of the coven sat around me, some leaning against the wall, Bella was caged in Edwards arms who stood the furthest away from me.

“The Volturi are treating me great, Alec and I are doing really well too. Luckily we haven’t got sent on a mission, Aro is letting us have our honeymoon faze but I’m sure while I am here Alec will resume going on missions and when I return I will start going on missions.”

Edward scuffed as Esme and Carslile gave me a sad smile while the other didn’t know what to say, I could feel the tension in the room drop a little due to Jasper using his gift but the tension was still there. I knew they didn’t know how to address my eye color so I decided to talk about it instead.

“I started drinking human blood, it’s just easier drinking human blood when your whole coven drinks it too.”

“We love you either way Amelia, you will always be one of our adopted children no matter the lifestyle you choose.”

I smiled at Esme as she wrapped her arms around me giving me a motherly hug as Edward walked out of the room with Bella trailing behind him.

I stood in the corner of the room watching as Alice and Rosalie prepared Bella for her wedding, I quietly made my escape when Bellas mother and father came into the room to see her. I walked around the house until I came upon Edwards room were he was getting ready, Edward hadn’t said a word to me and I thought it was time we changed that, I opened the door and slipped in without knocking Edward turned to glare at me as he hurriedly put on his white button up shirt.

“I know you hate my choice of diet and my mate but you are still my brother and I love you. I had the choice to leave with Alec before the newborns attacked but I stayed to protect Bella, I risked my life to protect your mate, I hated Bella at first but I kept my mouth shut and accepted her because I knew you loved her, the least you could do is try to accept me for who I am now.”

“I am sorry, it was wrong of me to condemn you for drinking human blood, there was a time before you joined us that I rebelled and left Carslile and I switched over to human blood but I came back, I know you won’t come back, but it isn’t my place to judge and for that I’m sorry for how I treated you.”

I smiled as Edward gave me a hug.

“Now get out while I finish getting ready.”

I nodded my head as I left Edwards room and made my way downstairs to the backyard as all the guests were arriving.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I sat at an empty table at the reception watching everyone dance and have a good time. I couldn’t help but notice that the Denali coven was glaring at me and the wolf pack was watching my every move. I took a deep unneeded breath as Jasper came and sat down next to me, I ignored Jasper as he kept taking loud deep breaths trying to get me to look at him.

“I see the way the Denali coven and the wolves are looking at you and from what little Edward has said the Denali sisters hate you for joining the Volturi and the wolves have seen your eyes, they are making sure you don’t leave to feed in the area.”

“I hate the way they look at me. I want Alec, I want to go home.”

Jasper didn’t say anything but wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a light squeeze before he got up leaving me alone to sink more into my depressed state. 

I stood next to Carslile and Esme as Edward led Bella to the car to leave on their honeymoon, Edward promised Bella would come back a vampire and when they came back, I will confirm that Bella is indeed a vampire I will then get to go back to my mate. As everyone left I helped clean up the backyard until everyone was gone and the backyard was all cleaned. I then left to go hunting in seattle.

I sat on the couch watching T.V. when Emmett and Jasper came and joined me, Emmett threw his arm over me.

“So, what is it like, being mated to one of the witch twins.”

“It’s not like anything you would expect but I’m not going to talk about it. I can’t ruin his reputation by telling everyone what he is like in bed.”

Emmett laughed as I looked at Jasper who had turned his attention to Alice who stood frozen in the doorway, Carlisle's phone rang and Alice was quick to try and snatch the phone but Carlisle was faster and turned quietly talking to who ever was on the phone Alice kept repeating that she couldn’t see her future. Once Carlisle hung up the phone he turned to all of us as the rest of the family had gathered in the living room, Carlisle had a worried look on his face as Esme tried to comfort him.

“Bella is pregnant.”

I quickly stood up and turned to walk away but was stopped by Alice and Jasper, Rosalie had left the room with Emmett trailing behind her. We all knew what had to happen, Carlisle had to abort Bella’s baby before it ever became something.

When Bella and Edward arrived at the house all hell broke loose, Bella had apparently contacted Rosalie, Bella was keeping the baby and Rosalie was protecting her. The baby was growing fast, after a couple days Bella already looks 6 months pregnant and that’s when the stupid wolf, Jacob, showed up demanding to see Bella.

I stood in the corner of the room as Jacob entered and moved closer to Bella, I was expecting Jacob to wolf out right in the living room when Bella stood up and he saw her protruding stomach but instead he said a few angry words and stormed out. I glared at Edward as he approached Bella, I had taken Bella’s side and agreed to protect her but I didn’t hover over her like Rosalie did, I always stood in the corner of the room and watched people come and go while Rosalie stood in front of Bella when someone entered the room. The day after Jacob first saw Bella he came back but with news and two new wolves, Jacob’s old pack was going to starve us out then they were gonna attack us while we were at our weakest and kill Bella and the unborn baby. 

It didn’t take long before all of our eyes were black and Bella was getting bigger and weaker, her bones were showing through her paper thin skin. Everyone in the house has started to keep their distance from Bella not wanting to lose control, Jacob had stayed close to Bella while Seth and Leah, who had joined Jacobs pack, patrolled outside never staying inside the house. Edward and Bella were still on different sides when it came to the baby but Edward was like a shadow to Bella, whenever she moved or flinched he would get a pained expression on his face.

I had written Alec a few letters trying to make it seem like everything was fine, he was upset that I wasn’t coming back yet but I assured him the second I confirmed Bella was turned I would come home but who knew when that would be.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I was starting to lose hope that Bella would survive, the baby was slowly killing her and we could all see it, Jacob and Edward were slowly deteriorating along with Bella and it was disheartening, I had thought about leaving and going back to Alec so I didn’t have to watch my family fall apart when Bella inevitably died and Edward let the wolves tear him apart.

I sat on the steps in the front of the house when I heard commotion coming from the inside then the smell of blood. In an instant I was in the living room where Carlisle was handing Bella a styrofoam cup of human blood, I watched in mild interest as Bella took a big sip and gave us a red teeth stained smile as she rubbed her belly mumbling how the baby likes it. Edward had a smile on his face for the first time since they got back from their honeymoon while Jacob had a disgusted look on his face as Bella continued to take big gulps of blood. After about 4 cups of blood Bella looked better, she still looked like a living skeleton but she looked a little more alive and Carlisle had stated that her vitals were already going up.

As usual our good fortune quickly turned bad as Bella was drinking up all of the blood Carlisle had stored and now we only had one bag left. I stared at the bag of blood that Carlisle had put on the counter, I could feel the burning in my throat grow the longer I stared and smelt the blood.

“Bella could give birth any day now and we don’t have enough blood for her and there is no way I can safely deliver the baby without feeding.”

Carlisle was right, everyone's eyes were black and some of us were even having a hard time being in the same room with Bella when she drank her cup of blood.

“The wolves won’t let you leave. They will attack you. The treaty is void in Sam's mind.”

“What about a distraction. I could draw the wolves' attention while Carlisle and Esme go to Canada to hunt.”

I knew if I faced off against the wolves by myself there was a small chance I would survive but I just had to distract them long enough for Carlisle and Esme to get past them.

“No. I can get them to talk to me, they won’t kill me and I can get them to phase back into humans to talk to me.”

Jacob was volunteering himself to distract the wolves, and once we had come up with a game plan we all went to our rooms to get ready. I didn’t stay in my room long, instead I went to find Jasper sitting on the back porch alone.

“I’m going with Carlisle and Esme to protect them in case we run into any wolves.”

I pulled the Volturi necklace out from under my shirt and slipped it over my head holding the pendant in my hand.

“I-if I don’t make it back I need you to give this to Alec and tell him I’m sorry and that I love him.”

Jasper stood up and grabbed my outstretched hand and pushed it back toward me.

“No, keep it with you and tell him yourself.”

“Jasper please. There is no guarantee we won’t run into the pack and if we do I may get killed protecting Carlisle and Esme. I need to know that someone will go tell Alec and you are the only one I trust with this.”

Jasper held my gaze for a second before taking the necklace and walking inside leaving me alone on the porch.

Once the sun had set Jacob went out into the woods to draw the wolves attention while Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and I waited, Jasper was to follow Jacob and save him if the wolves turned on him while Edward, Esme and Alice stayed with Bella. Once we heard Jacob start talking we took off as fast as we could easily making it out of our territory and quickly made it to Canada where we split up and started hunting.


End file.
